Mark of the Dragon
by Mistress Sezza
Summary: Captured and tortured by an unfamiliar enemy, Daniel reveals something he shouldn't have Set towards end of Season 3 Rated M for mild torture. Daniel/Sam, Sam/Daniel, Angst, Fluff
1. Murphy's Law

**General disclaimer for things I don't own inc SGC and Michael Shanks**

**Timeline: Set towards the end of season 3**

**Rating: M for torture**

* * *

_Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. _Wasn't that the saying? Newton's Law or something? Jack couldn't remember. Ironically, this was the kind of question he would normally ask one of the Science Twins, however, that is exactly what Jack's current problem was.

And boy, had things gone wrong.

It was meant to be a nice, simple exploration mission – check out the abandoned planet, let Carter take her samples, let Daniel read his rocks, maybe even rustle up a nice, quiet fishing spot. But no, in typical SG-1 fashion, they were thwarted by bad guys. Apparently their "abandoned" planet was a little less than abandoned.

And not just any old bad guys, no. Of course, they stumbled upon the hidey-hole of some ancient Goa'uld that was supposed to be dead, but very clearly _wasn't_. What had Daniel called the snake that owned that temple? Kurt? Kate?

"Kur." General Hammond supplied, interrupting his, apparently external, monologue.

Oh, right.

"Anyway, it all went a little sideways after that, Sir." Jack continued his debriefing. "Carter and Jackson accidentally activated these hidden rings in the temple when they were, y'know," he waved his hand vaguely through the air above the long oak table, "_science-ing, _and were beamed away. Teal'c and I tried to reactivate the rings, but it seemed to be a one-time deal. We searched the rest of the place but we got nothin'. No other entrances or exits, no fake walls, no trap doors, nothin'."

"Indeed." Teal'c confirmed his report with a slow incline of his head, "When we could not locate either Major Carter or Daniel Jackson, we surmised that they were no longer within the temple. We vacated to search the immediate area, despite Major Carter's initial scans indicating there to be no additional structures on the planet. We were then beset by Jaffa warriors who bore the mark of the false god, Kur."

"We were taking heavy fire and only just made it back to the Gate. They clearly weren't keen on taking any more prisoners that day. Not live ones, anyway."

General Hammond's brow furrowed in thought. At least, Jack assumed that was his brow. Bit hard to tell the difference between forehead and, well, head head.

"So, you're telling me that Doctor Jackson and Major Carter have been taken by an unknown Goa'uld that was thought to be dead, but you don't know where they were taken or why? And we don't even know if they are still on that planet?"

Jack glanced to Teal'c for help, but the big Jaffa merely raised his eyebrow, remaining silent as ever. "Err, yeah. Guess that about sums it up."

General Hammond fixed Jack with that look. That look that all fathers everywhere seem to learn at father school. That look that says _I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed._ Oh, how he hated that look. Jack shifted uncomfortably in his chair, holding his breath until the General broke his silence.

"Alright, let's get a UAV in the air, see if those Jaffa are still hanging around the Gate, and see if there's any signs of buildings or something we missed. O'Neill, have a team on standby, but be warned! I'll only give you the go if we get some accurate intel this time."

Jack nodded sharply, glad to have something, anything, to do, to keep him busy and keep his mind off the fact that he lost the damn kids. _Again._

He made to rise from his chair, but Teal'c's sudden interjection stopped him. "General Hammond, I believe there is something about the false god, Kur, that you should be made aware of."

"Go on." The General encouraged, and Jack relaxed back into his seat.

"It is true that Kur has not been seen or heard from within my lifetime, and was therefore presumed dead. However, there are some legends that tell of Kur's exceptional cruelty and his...propensity for violence. I feel I must warn you that time may be critical to the outcome of Major Carter and Daniel Jackson's fate."

Jack and Hammond glanced at each other, silently agreeing upon the rapid deterioration of the situation.

"O'Neill, get the Tok'ra on the line. We need to speak to Jacob Carter."


	2. You Are The Reason

**Warning for depictions of torture in this chapter, nothing excessively graphic **

**For some info, the titles of these chapters are the named after the song lyric referenced in the beginning. If you haven't heard them before I suggest checking them out, I listened to this playlist on repeat while writing this, everything is better with a soundtrack :D**

* * *

_If I could turn back the clock_  
_I'd make sure the light defeated the dark_  
_I'd spend every hour, of every day_  
_Keeping you safe _  
_I'd climb every mountain_  
_And swim every ocean_  
_Just to be with you_  
_And fix what I've broken_

_\- Calum Scott_

The Goa'uld extended his palm, the orange jewel in the centre of the kara kesh glowing softly as it powered up, and Daniel braced himself for the pain.

"I command you! Tell me of your world, human! Tell me, or feel the wrath of your God!"

Pain split his skull, ricocheting through his brain and making it hard to concentrate. But he had to focus. Gritting his teeth so hard he thought he may bust a molar, Daniel concentrated on locking away any thoughts of Earth, the SGC, or his team. He put all thoughts, feelings, and knowledge in a box and buried it deep down, keeping his mind carefully blank.

_Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. Think nothing, nothing, nothing... In. Out. In. Out. It's not real... In. Out. Rise above it... In. Out. In…_

The pain intensified, and Daniel's face screwed up in an effort not to cry out. After what seemed to Daniel like an eternity of excruciating pain, Kur stopped, growling in frustration. Daniel almost cried in sweet relief. All fight left him and he collapsed into his restraints. His shoulders twinged in protest but he hadn't the strength to pull himself upright.

Slowly, the pain dulled to a mere splitting headache.

Kur sighed, "Jaffa! Kree!" He shouted, turning to the two guards on the opposite side of the cell bars who snapped to attention, "Bring the other. Maybe we shall have more luck with her."

It began again. Through the haze of pain, Daniel heard the clang of metal followed by the jingling of chains and he forced his eyes open just a crack. He watched as the two Jaffa dragged a petite figure with a shock of blonde hair into his cell.

Daniel's heart jumped into his throat. _Oh no. No. Not her. Oh god. Not Sam._

Sam struggled as the Jaffa restrained her, forcing her wrists into the metal shackles that hung from the wall opposite him. As soon as they had let go, she moved, grabbing the bars above her head and leveraging herself up, her legs swinging out and catching one of the Jaffa in the face. The guard stumbled back, and she took aim at the other, but he caught her leg and twisted it unnaturally until she yelped. He backhanded her across the face and she went limp, dropping down to her knees.

_NO! SAM!_ Daniel wanted to scream, but all he could manage was a guttural groan. _Don't hurt her. Please don't hurt her. Don't-_

Suddenly, Kur stopped, the pain melting away for a blessed moment. He looked to Sam, then back to him, a slow and terrifying smile creeping across his face. "Oh! Well, this _is _interesting!" Kur chuckled, and Sam turned her icy glare on the Goa'uld.

Kur extended his hand once more. Every nerve in Daniel's body wanted to flinch away, wanted to cower from the pain he knew was about to befall him, wanted to beg _stop, please stop, no more..._

But Sam was there. Sam was watching him. Strong, brave, beautiful Sam. He couldn't let her down. Pain exploded through his skull like a sledgehammer to the head and he bit his tongue in effort not to cry out, focusing instead on the metallic taste in his mouth. He forced his eyes open, squinting past his blurred vision to meet Sam's steely gaze.

Her face was set in determination; jaw clenched, her mouth pressed into a thin white line. Her blue eyes bore into his, hard and uncompromising. Her fortitude gave him strength, and he forced his eyes to remain on her instead of closing in submission to the pain. As long as Kur's attention was on him, she was alright. As long as they didn't hurt her, he could endure. He could endure this for her sake.

Kur halted his onslaught, and Daniel almost cried in relief, leaning into the pull of his chains as his muscles released. Heavy brown boots came into his field of vision as Kur moved to stand before him, blocking Sam from his view. He looked up as Kur studied him, cold eyes roaming over his form like he was some kind of science experiment in a lab.

"Fascinating," he murmured, almost as if to himself, "how pathetic you creatures are." A wicked grin contorted his mouth, and he began to pace back and forth between the archeologist and the astrophysicist. "What a fool you are. You try to keep me from what I want to know, but in doing so you have revealed your own downfall, your biggest weakness."

Daniel's brow furrowed, he thought he had blocked off his mind. What had he revealed? Information about Stargate Command? Gate addresses?

Kur's mouth twisted into something halfway between a grin and a snarl, and he stalked over to Sam, crouching down beside her but keeping his eyes on Daniel. "_Her._"

He ran a gold-plated finger down Sam's cheek, and she flinched away, glaring at him in disgust. Anger coursed through Daniel's veins and he pulled against his restraints, the chains jangling as he struggled. It only made Kur chuckle gleefully.

"You poor, pathetic soul. You're in love with this human woman." Kur mocked, fingering Sam's hair. Sam, having lurched away from Kur's touch as far as her constraints would allow her, briefly paused in her struggle to catch Daniel's eye, her steely resolve flickering for a moment into confusion. Her eyes searched his, questioning, and Daniel hung his head, ashamed.

Kur's laughter echoed off the cell's stone walls, striking Daniel in the chest like a physical blow. "Your love for the woman will be your undoing." Kur taunted as he rose, crossing over to where the Jaffa guard stood silently in the corner. He took a long, pointed object from the Jaffa's holster and turned to Daniel, brandishing the Rod of Anguish menacingly.

"If you will not tell me what I wish to know to spare your own life, perhaps you will be more willing for _her_ sake." He brought the Rod to Sam's exposed jawline, trailing the pointed end over the exposed skin of her neck and along her collarbone in an almost-caress. But Sam's eyes never left Daniel's panicked expression, her calm stare cementing him as she gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head. Daniel's throat constricted, threatening to choke him, but he understood her order.

Kur continued dragging the firestick down, over her chest and between the valley of her breasts, before coming to rest at her navel. He paused a moment, savouring Daniel's obvious distress, before flicking the trigger on the Rod.

Sam's back arched against the cell wall as pain lit her body on fire. The firestick's energy sparked from her eyes and glowed from behind her clenched teeth. A scream gurgled in her throat as she swallowed it down. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Kur paused in his ministrations, allowing Sam a moment to gasp for breath. Gleefully, he watched Daniel yank at his chains, wanting so desperately to go to Sam, but knowing he could go nowhere, say nothing, do nothing.

Sam may not have screamed, but after another six rounds, Daniel did.

"STOP! Please! You're killing her! Stop, stop it!" Kur dropped the Rod to his side, watching as Daniel struggled uselessly against his shackles, his wrists red raw from his attempts. He sauntered over to Daniel, dropping down on his haunches so that they were face to face.

"Silly human. It doesn't matter if I kill her," he cocked his head to the side, his tone that of an adult trying to explain something to someone very young, "I am a God. I can bring her back to life at my will and start the process all over again." His face then split into a maniacal grin.

"I will kill her over and over again while I make you watch." He rose to his feet again, moving backward to where Sam swayed unsteadily on her knees. "Would you like to watch?" He drew a wide dagger from the holster on his belt. "Would you like to know...would you like to see...what I do to her next?"

Daniel renewed his struggle against his chains, a strangled yell escaping his lips, his face reddening with the strain. Kur brought the tip of the blade to Sam's face, dragging it over her bottom lip and down her chin. To her ever-accumulating credit, Sam didn't even flinch. She merely fixed Kur with an icy stare that was known to send lesser men running; fiery hatred burning bright in her blue eyes. Annoyed by her lack of reaction, Kur impulsively slashed across her face, drawing an angry red line along her cheekbone.

"SAM!" Daniel lurched forward, fear draining the colour from his face. Sam lifted her eyes to meet his, silently assuring him that she was fine, despite the blood darkening the left side of her face.

A smug smile settled back on Kur's face at Daniel's outburst. He raised his blade again, and with a swift downward swipe, he cut through the material of her black tank top, revealing the smooth expanse of her stomach and the periwinkle lace of her bra. He stuck two fingers down the waistband of her pants, pulling it away from her skin slightly. Sam began to struggle then, until the sharp point of the blade pressed into her stomach, forcing her to still.

"Ah, ah." Kur admonished, waggling the blade in front of her face, his expression alight with amusement. He was greatly enjoying this, the bastard.

"STOP IT!" She heard Daniel yell as Kur sawed through the thick material of her khaki pants, cutting away just enough to expose the front of her black underwear. She knew he was doing this more to embarrass Daniel than to humiliate her, and she felt her anger spike. Never had she fought so hard to resist the urge to spit in a man's face before. Not that she could at the moment – her mouth was drier than the desert on P3X-249.

Kur backed over to Daniel's side and crouched down beside him, smugly eyeing Carter's form. "Isn't this what you wanted, Doctor?" Daniel, for his part, refused to look anywhere but the floor as shame flooded through him. "Isn't this how you always imagined her? Don't forget, I've seen your mind, Daniel Jackson, I know your thoughts, your desires." Suddenly he lunged, his fist connecting with Daniel's jaw and snapping his head to the side. Kur grabbed his chin, squeezing painfully as he forced his head up.

"LOOK AT HER." Kur's grip was bruising, but Daniel's gaze only briefly flickered over Sam, before he tightly screwed his eyes shut. Kur released him with a noise of disgust. He marched back over to Sam.

"Well, if you don't want her, I could certainly..._appreciate_ such a beauty. Perhaps I will take her as host to one of my queens, then I would _thoroughly enjoy_ this body." Kur ran a hand up Sam's neck possessively, and Daniel felt bile rise in his throat. He lashed out against his restraints again, his lip curled in a barely contained snarl.

Kur only laughed, flipping his blade over and over in his hand. He crouched to her level, getting in her face. "Let's give your little lover boy something to remember me by, hmm?" He smirked as he pressed the blade into the soft flesh at the top of her breast, carving into her skin. Sam grit her teeth as the sting of the blade cut into her again and again, but she refused to make a sound.

"NO!" She heard Daniel roar. _Daniel, oh Daniel. You're only making this worse. _Blood dripped down her right side, staining her bra crimson and dribbling down her abdomen to soak into the top of her pants.

When he was done, Kur leaned back on his heels to admire his work. "I do hope you will appreciate my _gift_, dear Samantha." Smirking, he reached out to cup Sam's face, his thumb caressing her bottom lip.

Sam knew she shouldn't have done it. She knew it was a bad idea. She knew she was about to pay for it dearly, but impulse and rage and disgust drove her. Lightning fast, she twisted, sinking her teeth into Kur's hand. He cried out in a mix of surprise and pain and fell back, but Sam's jaws remained tightly clamped down over his first knuckle.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement, and then her skull was exploding in pain as the butt of the Jaffa staff weapon made contact with her temple. She released Kur from her grip as her head snapped to the side.

Kur scrambled away from her, clutching his bleeding hand close to his chest. Sam rolled her tongue around the metallic taste in her mouth. Gathering it, she spat his own blood at him, the crimson glob landing on the fancy-looking embroidery of his silken dress vest. At the look of utter horror and disgust on Kur's face, Sam grinned. She almost laughed out loud. Blood that wasn't hers stained her teeth and dripped from her mouth, running down her chin. She was sure she looked deranged, but at that moment, she considered it a victory, if only a brief one.

Pure rage took over Kur's features, his lip curling into a snarl. His booted foot connected sharply with her stomach, causing all breath to leave her body, her abdominal muscles screaming in distress. With her hands chained above her head, there was nothing Sam could do to protect her midsection from the onslaught of blows. She thought she heard Daniel cry out her name, but hear ears were ringing from lack of oxygen and her vision had begun to darken.

When the beatings stopped, Sam tried desperately to suck air into her burning lungs, her diaphragm still spasming and preventing her from gaining any more than a shallow gasp. There was shuffling and movement, and Sam felt three prongs press into her stomach before all the nerves in her body were simultaneously set on fire once again.

It was three hours before Sam finally screamed.


	3. Kettering

_I should have quit but instead  
__I took care of you  
__You made me sleep all uneven_  
_And I didn't believe them_  
_When they told me that there_  
_Was no saving you_

_\- The Antlers_

Daniel assumed that night had fallen. There were no windows to actually indicate if this was true, but it had grown progressively darker until two Jaffa had trudged down the hall outside their cell, lighting candelabras as they went.

A shadow fell across the cell door and Daniel called out. "Hey! Hey please...water? Please..." The jangling of keys and the screech of the metal door opening interrupted him. One Jaffa entered while another stood blocking the doorway. The first Jaffa carried a tray and a wooden bucket. He placed the items down against the far wall of the room and moved towards Daniel.

In the dim glow of the light from the corridor, Daniel could see keys in the guard's hand. But he shook his head at the Jaffa. "No. Her." He nodded towards the direction where Sam's figure hung limply in her chains. "Her first." He croaked out.

The Jaffa seemed to hesitate, before turning his back on Daniel and marching over to Sam. Metal clinked as he unlocked her shackles and the Jaffa caught her as she slumped forward, lowering her more slowly to the ground.

He moved back over to Daniel's side and did the same for him, albeit far less gently. Daniel caught himself with his hands as he fell forward. The guard was already out the door, locking it with a clang, and then he and the other guard quickly dispersed.

In the twilight, he crawled across the room on his hands and knees. His shoulders protested angrily from being locked in an upright position all day, but he hardly cared. He reached Sam's listless body, carefully turning her over so he could see her face.

_Oh Sam. _A solid, purple bruise had bloomed across the right side of her face and the left side was covered in dried blood. The gash Kur had inflicted across her cheek had started to congeal, but still looked red and angry. Dried blood caked her lips and chin, but thankfully most of that was not hers. Daniel almost smiled as he remembered Kur's face when she bit him. Brave or stupid, he wasn't too sure. What had come next had been hard to watch.

"Sam? Sam, can you hear me?" He called gently, brushing a strand of her blonde hair from her face. She didn't respond.

He moved the edge of her jacket and ripped shirt back to examine the rest of her wounds, sliding the material from her shoulders and trying guiltily not to look too closely at her lacy underthings. Blood was smeared across most of her chest and abdomen, deep crimson-black gouges crested over the right side of her chest, but the bleeding seemed to have stopped for now. An angry red welt blistered just below her belly button, marking the spot where Kur had repeatedly pressed the Rod of Anguish to her abdomen. Ugly, purpling bruises marred the rest of her torso, standing out harshly against her pale skin.

Daniel slowly stood. Pain shot through his knees and legs from being forced to kneel for so long, but he persisted, staggering the few steps over to where the guard had left the tray and bucket. Picking up the items, he returned to Sam's side. He positioned himself with his back against the wall and carefully, cautiously, lifted Sam's upper body out of her ruined shirt and into his lap. Picking up the remnants of her tank top, he used his teeth to tear the fabric into long strips. He filled the cup floating in the bucket with water. His parched throat begged him to take a sip, but instead he dipped the cloth in the cup and brought it to Sam's lips. He would worry about himself later.

He let some of the moisture wet her cracked lips and trickle into her mouth. She stirred a little in his arms, swallowing, and Daniel took it to be a good sign. He began to clean her wounds, ever so gently wiping the dried blood from around her mouth and cheek. He wet the cloth again and dabbed softly at the gash across her face. Sam's brow contorted into a frown, a whimper escaping her lips, and Daniel paused.

"Sam? Sammy? Come back to me Sam." Her eyes flickered open at the sound of his voice. Groaning, her eyes began to focus on his face hovering above her. She tried to lift her head, but could only hiss through clenched teeth when even the slightest movement caused pain to ricochet through her body. She felt Daniel's hands on her then, warm as they cradled the back of her head, his strong fingers gentle as they raked through her hair.

"Don't try to move." He murmured, his voice low and soft. "You're too injured Sam. Just try to relax and let me clean you up."

As her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, she could see him smiling down at her, but it was tight-lipped and didn't reach his eyes. She blinked a few times, trying to focus as her head swam. Even in the dark, she could see his eyes and cheeks were red, and tear tracks had cut river beds through the dust on his face. She lifted a hand to brush a finger along one such gorge, but it was already dry.

_Geez, just how bad are my injuries? I must be dying. _

"Hold still Sam." He brought the damp cloth to her face again, and she tried not to wince too much as he dragged it across her sensitive skin. She welcomed the coolness of it as he pressed the cloth to her forehead, her burning cheek, and down her neck. He began to work on clearing the stickiness from her chest, working very delicately over her cuts. She felt, more than saw, when he stiffened. Her eyes had fallen closed, but she cracked them open to peer up at him, noting the frown on his face, his dark eyes swimming with something unreadable.

"...aht." She tried, but her throat stuck, closing up, and a coughing fit wracked her body. It was a few minutes before the pain subsided and she could breathe again. _Yep, definitely a couple broken ribs._

She felt Daniel's hands smoothing her hair and lifting her head. Something solid touched her lip, and she opened her mouth for him as he tipped the cup. She drank deeply, sucking down mouthfuls of cool, clean water, letting it wash away the coppery taste in her mouth and soothe her burning throat.

"What, Daniel?" She tried again when he was done. "What is it?"

He looked away as he put the cup down, glancing up at her briefly before his eyes fell to her chest. She tried to look down at herself without moving her body. In the flickering candlelight, she saw Daniel had washed away most of the blood. She could only see the shallow cuts glistening, sweeping red lines criss-crossing over her chest. Frowning, she tried to make sense of the upside-down lines, wondering if they were random. It wasn't until Daniel spoke that she realised.

"The Dragon." His voice hitched at the end, catching on some emotion. Whether it was anger, or sorrow, or pity, she wasn't sure. "He...marked you." And suddenly the imprints made sense. The biggest cut curved over the rise of her breast, trailing down like a question mark. Four obtuse-angled lines flicked out from the curve's apex, arcing across her chest and tapering off towards her side. It was his mark; the mark she had seen on all the foreheads of the Jaffa guards. The Dragon.

"Oh." Was all she could manage. She felt disgust and loathing bubbling up in her throat, threatening to dispel the little liquid she had in her stomach. She pushed it down, swallowing it. She couldn't afford to worry about that now. Not when she may not even make it out of here alive.

Daniel, however, seemed to crack. His shoulders hunched, his head bent low over her body so she could no longer see his face. "Sam, I'm so sorry." He ground out, his voice husky from misuse and emotion. "I'm so, so sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't... I didn't..."

She hushed him softly, reaching out to him to stroke his cheek, his stubble rough against her fingertips. "Daniel, don't be silly. It's not your fault. Our intel was off. We couldn't have known Kur was-"

"That's not what I mean." He whispered to her navel, softly shaking his head. Finally, he looked up at her. Fresh tears had carved new lines down his face, and his misty eyes shone like black diamonds in the dark.

"I mean, it's my fault he's doing this to _you_. He...he looked into my mind, Sam. I assumed he was looking for intel about our Stargate, about SG-1, so I tried to hide it from him. But then when he brought you in, I couldn't hide that. I couldn't hide... He saw, Sam. I...I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't..."

He squeezed his eyes shut as another tear leaked out. Sam tangled her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and tugged him towards her, his forehead lightly coming to rest on her good shoulder, ever so careful not to hurt her. She stroked his hair and ran her nails up and down his spine, murmuring softly in his ear.

"Shhh. It's okay, Daniel, it's okay. It's not your fault. This is not your fault. Look at me." She took his head in her hands, turning him to face her, his slender nose just inches from hers. She ran her thumbs over both cheeks, wiping away any lingering wetness. "Listen to me, Daniel. You are not weak. There is nothing you could have done to prevent this. One way or another, one or both of us was going to be tortured. And, if it had to be this way...I'm glad it was me."

He tried to pull away from her then, indignant, but she held his face firmly. "No, listen. It's my job to protect you. I've had the training for this, I can take it. Besides, if it was the other way around, well... I don't think I could bear to see them hurt you."

Daniel's breath seemed to catch in his throat, and his eyes closed as he spoke. "I can't either Sam. I can't bear it. I'm not as strong as you. I can't watch him... I can't watch if he..."

"Yes, Daniel, you can. You must." His forehead dropped to hers, their noses pressed together. They stayed like this for a moment, just taking comfort in each other's warmth and presence, the touch of another person, the caress of skin against skin, soft hair shifting through fingertips and suddenly her lips were on his, or were his lips on hers? She didn't know; but it was soft, and slow, and sweet, but all too fleeting as he pulled back. His eyes searched hers in the darkness, and she soon became lost in them. He pressed his lips to her forehead instead and leaned back against the wall.

Daniel slipped his jacket from his shoulders, then grasped his black t-shirt to pull it over his head. "Here, put this on." He leaned over her, helping her put one arm through the sleeve, then the other, and then slipped the collar over her head. She caught herself staring at his bare chest, watching the muscles ripple beneath smooth, hairless skin, and she had to avert her eyes to stop the blush rising to her cheeks.

Carefully, he tugged the material down, trying to protect as much of her modesty as he could. Not that she had much of that left.

"They brought us food, I think. Are you hungry? Can you sit up?"

Sam shifted, testing her strength. "Yeah, I think so. Help me up?"

Daniel slipped his jacket back over his shoulders, then moved one leg out from beneath her. Very gently, he slipped his arms under her, shifting her so that she was positioned between his legs, her back resting against his bare chest and her head on his shoulder. She winced as her cracked ribs protested, but the warmth of Daniel's body around her almost managed to alleviate any aches.

He picked up the tray and set it in her lap. There was a mound of grey mush on one side and some sort of brown sludge containing what she _hoped_ were chunks of meat on the other side. Arms wrapped around her, Daniel picked up the spoon and scooped up a small portion of the blobby grey stuff and lifted it to her lips.

"Daniel, I have a cracked rib, not broken arms. I can still feed myself."

"I know." His lips brushed the back of her neck as he spoke, his breath hot on her skin. But still he didn't relinquish the utensil; the grey blob remained jiggling in front of her face. She sighed, and opened her mouth.

It had the texture of mashed potato, but the taste was bitter and gritty. She forced herself to swallow. "Could do with a little salt and pepper." She choked out, trying not to cough.

She felt his chest heave as he snorted into her hair, and she smiled in the dark, glad that, despite everything, she could still make him laugh.

He continued to spoon-feed her, alternating between mouthfuls of meaty stew or grey mash until she couldn't stomach any more. She shook her head at the spoonful hovering in front of her face, and Daniel popped it into his own mouth instead.

He finished off the rest of the tray, and Sam let her head fall back against his shoulder, content to listen to him eat. Her eyes were already drifting closed by the time he removed the tray from her lap. She felt him drape her jacket over her, tucking it around her arms.

Settling, she scooted down so that her head could rest on Daniel's chest, curling into him as much as she could with her busted ribs. If she turned her head just so, she could cushion her good cheek in the hollow between his firm pectorals; the steady beat of his heart a calming lullaby. She felt his arms wrap lightly around her, coming to rest on her hip so as not to put any pressure on the bruised parts of her body.

She drifted off in the warmth his body offered, smiling sleepily as she felt him press a kiss to her hair, murmuring gently, "Sleep, Sam. I'll be here." And so she did.

Daniel, however, didn't sleep.

Despair and dread filled his chest like hot lead, constricting all his organs. He didn't know if he could bear another day of watching her be abused, tortured, crucified. His heart couldn't bear it, and the guilt was eating him alive.

_This is all your fault, all your fault, ALL YOUR-_

He looked down at Sam's sleeping form, bruised and battered in his arms. She had his heart in a vice, squeezing and strangling until he was sure it would implode. He screwed his eyes shut, letting his head fall back against the stone wall. Fear tore at his insides at the thought of what they would do to her tomorrow. What Kur had _implied _he would do to her. Daniel couldn't let that happen, he _wouldn't…_

* * *

**I never figured out how to put links on this site but for anyone wondering, the image that I used for the story cover is what Kur's mark looks like**


	4. Save You

_And if you need me now_  
_You know I am here_  
_For the deepest scars disappear_  
_Time will save you_  
_You don't need to save yourself_

_\- Turin Brakes_

Thankfully, for both Sam and Daniel, they never had to endure a repeat of that day.

When morning came, two Jaffa guards came to their cell once again. Daniel awoke with a start as the cell door clanged open. He had slumped over at some point through the night, and his neck ached horribly as he tried to straighten it. He noted Sam had turned in the night and was now curled up in his lap, her head tucked under his chin, her hands pillowed against his chest. He'd had his arms wrapped around her, one hand draped over her thigh and the other resting on her arm, her body fitting perfectly into his.

Daniel shifted as the guards moved towards them, Sam waking in his arms. He could see her eyes dart from him to the Jaffa and then around the cell, taking in their situation. One of the guards grabbed Sam by the wrist, dragging her off Daniel and tugging her to her feet as she stumbled upright. The other Jaffa trained his staff on Daniel as he stood, ensuring he could neither help nor hinder as the first guard fiddled with Sam's shackles.

The walls shuddered suddenly as an explosion rocked the base. Dust fell from the ceiling and a blaring alarm sounded, echoing through the corridor. He heard the hurried marching of Jaffa warriors nearby and the muffled shouting of orders as another explosion shook the walls.

All four of them had turned to stare at the pandemonium occurring outside. He caught Sam turn her head to glance at him out of the corner of his eye, and he barely had time to meet her gaze before she was moving. Taking advantage of the Jaffa's distraction, she swung her free arm up and elbowed the guard in the temple, forcing him to release her. Grabbing the man's bald head, she quickly followed up with a knee to the face, a sickening crunch confirming the new state of his nose.

The guard in front of Daniel turned his weapon on Sam, the end lighting up with sizzling electricity. Sam struck out with her foot just as the Jaffa fired, kicking the end of the staff upwards so the shot whizzed over her head, missing her by inches and blasting into the cell wall, spraying dust and debris across the room.

Daniel swung his fist at the guard's head, then grabbed hold of the staff and twisted it out of the Jaffa's grasp. He knocked the Jaffa aside, then fired at the first guard as he staggered upright clutching his bleeding nose. Turning, he blasted the second, and both fell with final thuds, the gaping wounds in their chests sizzling.

"Sam!" She was doubled over, clutching her midsection, and he rushed to her side. He crouched down before her to see her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She grimaced at him. "I think that might be our ride though." He couldn't help but smile at her optimism. She looked down, and Daniel followed her gaze to where her hand held her shredded pants together. "Oh." He breathed, his face suddenly hot. Picking up her jacket that had fallen to the floor, he slung it around her waist as she held her pants up for him, trying to tie it tightly whilst looking pointedly at the wall. His shirt on her was long enough to cover the rip in her pants and the jacket would hopefully hold them in place.

"Can you walk?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, helping her to stand. She nodded, but still leaned heavily against him, pressing her palm to her broken ribs to keep them from moving too much.

Staff weapon in hand, Daniel slowly helped her out of the cell and down the corridor, checking around corners as he went. They headed in the direction the explosions had come from, ducking out of sight whenever they heard someone coming.

Daniel heard footsteps approaching now. He pulled Sam behind him, and pressed his back to the wall, preparing himself to leap around the corner as the footsteps got louder.

_1...2...3_

He swung out from the wall, the staff crackling with energy as he wielded it before him, and he aimed the weapon at-

"Jack?"

Colonel O'Neill blinked a few times at the staff weapon that was currently inches from his nose. He raised the barrel of his gun, using it to push the staff to the side.

"D'you wanna point that thing somewhere else?"

His heart still thumping in his chest, Daniel lowered the weapon, almost ready to cry with relief. Behind the Colonel stood Teal'c and Jacob Carter, their guns raised as they covered Jack's six.

"Impeccable timing, Sir." Sam's voiced drifted from around the corner, and Daniel immediately returned to her side, clutching her close as he helped her forward to see the others.

"How you doin' there, Carter?" Jack's voice was gruff, but Daniel could see the worry and relief warring in his eyes.

"Sammy?" Jacob stepped forward, concern flooding his face.

Sam braved a smile for the two older men. "A few busted ribs, but otherwise fine, Sir. Dad."

"This is nice and all, but please tell me you guys have a plan to get us out of here?" Daniel interrupted, growing impatient.

"Right. This way!" The Colonel turned and led them down the opposite hallway, away from the commotion.

They moved quietly, the three soldiers soundlessly disposing of any stray Jaffa they came across. They entered what Daniel could only assume was some version of a storage closet, but as soon as they were inside, he noticed the giant, gaping hole in the floor.

"What did you do? Reverse Shawshank?" Daniel gaped as Jack and Jacob dropped down into the hole.

"Will you just get down here?"

Daniel steadied Sam as she lowered herself to the ground, legs dangling into the hole. He jumped down himself, turning to prepare to catch Sam, but Jack was already there, arms raised as she carefully slid off the edge. Daniel looked away, only hearing her muffled cry of pain as the Colonel caught her. He pretended like jealousy did not stab through his heart.

Teal'c brought up the rear, and they began to move through the tunnels, Daniel just now realising they were Tok'ra-made. Jack and Jacob took the lead, fanning out in front, and Daniel wrapped his arm around Sam's waist, helping her along. He noticed she began to lean on him more and more heavily as they crept through the glittering tunnels, and her pace began to slow, falling behind the others.

"Sam, are you alright? Can you keep going?" Daniel paused, letting her rest her head against his chest, her breath coming in shallow gasps.

Teal'c halted beside them. "Major Carter, we must continue. It will not be long before-"

He was cut off by the sound of shouting and the thundering of an approaching Jaffa squadron.

"Jaaaack!" Daniel called over his shoulder as enemy soldiers rounded the corner. He manoeuvred Sam behind him, trying to block her body with his as he wielded his staff one-handedly. He and Teal'c fired into the incoming patrol as Jack and Jacob ran back to join them.

"Teal'c, take Carter." Jack barked as he sprayed bullets into the Jaffa squad. "Get her back to the Stargate. Jacob, go with them. Daniel and I will hold them off."

Daniel felt Sam's weight leave him as Teal'c deftly swept her into his huge arms. "Wait, Daniel!" He heard her cry as the Jaffa took off running, but he dare not look back in case he caught a stray hole in the chest.

He and Jack took down the last few Jaffa, but still he could hear more coming. Jack signalled over his shoulder. "Fall back, Daniel. Fall back!" They retreated through the crystallised tunnels, sending wave after wave of bullets into the group of Jaffa coming up behind them. Finally, they reached the surface, the tunnel sloping steadily up to open on to a grassy forest clearing.

Relief washed over him when he saw the Stargate, less than half a click away. Guarded by SG-15, it was already activated, and he just caught sight of Teal'c and Jacob disappearing into the event horizon.

"Go Daniel, go, go, go!" He heard Jack yell, and Daniel bolted, ducking and weaving as blue fireballs whizzed over his head. SG-15 opened fire, and behind him he heard the cut off screams, the gurgling death throes, and the muted thud of bodies hitting the ground. Suddenly, the ground under his feet exploded and the whole world went silent. He was flung across the stone steps, landing hard on the flat dais. He saw one of the SG-15 members approach him, saw his lips moving, but it was like the TV had been set to mute and he couldn't respond.

He felt the soldier grab him by the lapels, and suddenly he was being dragged backwards. He watched as O'Neill and the other soldiers slowly backed up the stone steps, an encroaching army of Jaffa driving them back. Like a silent war movie, re-enacted just for him.

Daniel felt the recognisable pull and brief weightlessness of a vacuum, and then he was on the other side, staring up at the familiar industrial ceiling of the gateroom. Blurred faces appeared above him and he felt himself being lifted, pulled onto something more comfortable than the cold steel ramp. Fluorescent lights zoomed by over his head, but his vision was getting dimmer, darkness creeping in at the edges.

But it was alright. Sam had gotten through. They would be looking after her now. Sam was safe. Sam was alive and safe. He was done now. The tight band around his heart finally released, and he let himself sink into the darkness.


	5. Breathe Me

_Be my friend, hold me_  
_Wrap me up, enfold me_  
_I am small and needy_  
_Warm me up and breathe me_

_\- Sia_

Daniel blinked. Then he squinted, unsure if his eyes had really opened or not. It was blurry and dark, but then things had been blurry ever since he had lost his glasses when they were captured. He really needed to invest in contacts.

_Captured…_

He bolted upright, then fell back into his pillow with a strangled noise when a sharp pain lanced through his head, stars swimming across his vision. He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. He heard movement to his right, then a low whisper, "Daniel?"

Opening his eyes again, he now recognised his surroundings, the steady beeping of machines and the white wall of fabric surrounding him indicating that he was in the infirmary. A soft glow emanated from the right, and he turned his head towards it.

"Sam?" He croaked. More slowly, he tried to sit up again, holding his head as it ached. He noticed both his wrists were wrapped in white bandages, likely where his shackles had ripped into skin and sinew as he struggled against them. He moved to swing his legs off the bed, but a shooting pain stopped him.

"Ow!"

"Don't get up," he heard Sam's voice instruct, somehow already knowing what his intentions were. "You hurt your leg."

Sure enough, he pulled back the white sheets covering his body to see his left calf wrapped in gauze. Funny, he didn't remember being-

"You were hit by a staff blast just before you made it through the gate. Gave yourself a concussion too. SG-15 brought you in." Came her disembodied explanation.

Moving only his right leg this time, he shuffled to the side of his bed so that he could draw back the curtain.

Sam sat upright in the bed next to him, illuminated by the soft yellow light of the lamp on her bedside; it backlit her form and caught in her hair, giving her an ethereal glow. She looked up at him and smiled, and Daniel glanced at the EKG monitor by his side, worried that it had betrayed the way his heart stuttered.

"Hey you." She mumbled, her voice soft and sleepy.

"Hey…" He felt the wariness slipping from his mind, now knowing that she was safe, that she was home. He grasped his left thigh in both hands and lifted it over the side of the bed, wincing as the skin pulled uncomfortably.

"Daniel, were both supposed to be on bed rest." Sam frowned at him. "You know Janet will have your head if she catches you."

He grabbed the IV pole that was attached to his arm, using it as a crutch. "Let her catch me then." She shook her head, still smiling, as he hobbled over to her bedside. Delicately, he plopped himself down in the chair next to her, groaning.

She reached out to touch his face, her fingertips brushing along the stubble of his jaw. He met her gaze; caught in a dancing cobalt swirl. A thick gauze pad covered the left half of her cheek, and the right side of her face was dotted with bruises in various shades of purple, but still Daniel had never seen anyone so beautiful. The thought of his late wife, Sha're, crossed his mind, and he felt a stab of guilt.

"I'm glad you're alright." Sam murmured, breaking him out of his reverie. Daniel fought the urge to laugh, settling instead for a shake of his head and a sad smile.

"Oh Sam, you're the only person I know who would be worried about someone else after all you've been though." He curled his fingers around the hand that cupped his face, turning his head to press his lips to her palm.

Multiple emotions flickered across her face, too fast for him to read, and he sighed. His teeth worrying at his lip, he pulled her fingers from his face, taking her hand in between both of his instead. "Listen Sam, about-"

"Don't, Daniel…" She twisted her hand, her fingers entwining with his, "Not tonight. Tonight just…just stay? Please?" Her brow creased as she looked up at him, her eyes shining in the faint light. It was impossible to refuse her. Not that he wanted to.

Rising on his good leg, he lowered himself on to her bed as she shifted over. Gingerly, he pulled his left leg up and let it rest on top as he curled up on his side next to her. She lifted her head so he could slide his arm underneath her and snuggled into his shoulder, her head tucked under his chin. He listened to her slow breaths, content in feeling her chest rise and fall against his.

Briefly, the thought flitted through his mind that Janet probably _would_ kill him if she found him here disturbing her patient, but the warmth of Sam's body and the scent of her skin quickly chased those thoughts away as they both drifted off into oblivion in each other's arms.

At roughly 0400 hours, Dr. Janet Frasier _did_ find them there; Daniel's arms wrapped around Sam's small body, cradling her to his chest. Hands on her hips, Janet rolled her eyes, sighing in exasperation. She checked her patients' vitals and drips, making sure neither of them had pulled them out during the night. Satisfied, she pulled the covers up over the two members of SG-1 and drew the curtain. Shaking her head, she went to hide in her office, a smirk pulling at her lips. If anyone asked, she would deny everything.

**'******'**

It was three weeks before Dr. Frasier finally released Sam from the infirmary. She had grudgingly set Daniel free the week before, since he had been hobbling around anyway and disturbing her other patient. That first night hadn't been the only night that she'd found the two doctors curled up in the same hospital bed together. And on the nights she'd hear Sam moaning and crying out in her sleep she'd rush from her office, only to see Daniel already out of his bed and by Sam's side. These nights, she would stealthily retreat back to her office and draw the blinds.

Diligently, Janet checked the bandages wrapped tightly around Sam's midsection, before making some final notes on her chart.

"Alright Sam, keep these on for another day or two, and then you should be fine without them." She placed her clipboard back on the steel overbed tray, and picked up a small, white jar. "Take this. It's an ointment we've been developing from the plant specimens brought back from PJ2-445. Rub a small amount over the scarring twice a day and it should clear up within a few weeks."

Sam held the jar up to her eye level and gave it a shake, watching as the creamy substance blobbed from side to side.

"You'll still have to take it easy for the next two weeks," Janet continued, "that means no missions, no strenuous exercise, and no excessive sexual activity."

Sam's head snapped up with a speed that Janet was sure would have given her whiplash. She did her best to keep a straight face.

"Wh-wh-what?" Sam spluttered, her whole face and neck turning beet red. "Why would you...uh, what would make you say that last one?"

Janet sighed, patting Sam's knee. "Sam, honey, I love you, but for a genius you can be pretty daft sometimes."

The doctor watched as Sam's brows furrowed, her forehead creasing, her lips pursed in question. Oh Lord, she was really going to have to spell this out.

"Sam, the whole base can see that boy's in love with you."

Sam's confused expression suddenly changed, and she dropped her gaze to her lap, fingers twisting around each other as she fiddled with the jar in her hands. Realisation came over Janet.

"But you already knew that, didn't you?" Her tone was not accusatory, just soft and understanding, but Sam still felt the need to explain anyway, guilt clearly weighing on her.

"It wasn't... I mean, I only just..." Sam expelled a harsh breath, gathering her thoughts. "I didn't know before... When we were captured, Kur said something... But I just thought, well, I don't know what I thought. I don't know what to think now." Sam shook her head sadly, hands still twisting anxiously in her lap.

Janet reached out to lay a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Sam, you've been through a lot. Not just these past weeks, but these past _years_. Hell, all of you have. But none of you can carry this burden alone. You all need each other. But I think you two might just need each other the most." Janet offered a kind smile as the Major met her gaze, uncertainty flickering across her face. "Just talk to him Sam, I promise it's not as scary as you think it is."

Sam sighed, and ran a hand through her tangled hair. "That's just it, Janet. It _is_ scary. What we're doing – it has the potential to affect the whole planet, heck, the entire galaxy. We can't afford to make mistakes when there are so many lives on the line. We can't afford liabilities."

Sam offered her a dejected smile, sliding off the bed and heading for the infirmary exit. Janet watched her go; her shoulders were meticulously straight for someone who carried the weight of the world on them.


	6. Unsteady

**Very light warning for this chapter for a little one on one action towards the end ;)**

* * *

_If you love me, don't let go_  
_Hold on_  
_Hold on to me_  
_'Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
_A little unsteady_

_\- X Ambassadors_

Daniel peered at his bookshelf, running his finger along the dusty spines until he came across the title he was looking for. He pulled it from its spot and moved back to sit at his desk. He felt the familiar pull of tight, new skin as he walked. His leg had mostly healed, but the staff blast had left a rather large, splotchy burn scar on the back of his left calf. Janet had given him some alien cream to erase the scarring. Janet had also told him he had been very lucky to have only just been grazed.

Thankful that he could still be counted among the two-legged creatures, Daniel threw himself into his work. With SG-1 on stand down until both he and Sam were fully recovered, he'd been left with nothing but time and his own thoughts. Not a great combination.

Daniel rubbed at the dark circles under his tired eyes as he poured over the ancient texts. In truth, he had not slept well this past week. Which, for someone who kept an erratic sleep schedule normally, this meant he was practically running on empty.

When he had been confined to the infirmary, he had slept soundly in the knowledge that Sam was close by. Even when her tossing and turning had woken him through the night, he had crawled in next to her and enveloped her in his arms, the familiar presence of the other lulling them both back into a dreamless sleep.

Now that he was sleeping on his own, the nightmares had come. The light in his office was on at all hours of the night as he desperately fought off the drowsiness, too terrified to rest his eyes for fear of seeing her face, contorted in agony, her body bleeding and broken before him, her screams for him to help her, _help her please_, as Kur held her down, took her, _consumed _her. And then he would wake, screaming her name, drenched in sweat and bile in his throat, and still her vision would haunt him.

_He would rip out his eyes, if he thought it would stop him from seeing. He would cut off his ears, if he knew it would stop her from screaming._

A knock at his door shook him from the horrific echo of his nightmare. He looked up to see Sam in his doorway, finally released from Dr. Frasier's clutches. He tried on a bright grin, but his face still felt weary.

"Hey Sam. Finally allowed to be up and about, huh?" She smiled softly as she wandered into his office. She had shed her horrible hospital gown, and was now dressed in her civilian clothes. Faint yellow splotches on the right side of her face was all that remained of the heavy bruising. The left side, however, still suffered a red and raised scar, scoring her cheek and curving up along her cheekbone. He could feel her self-consciousness in the way she would absently brush her fingers along its length, or tug the fringes of her hair down to cover her face. A gruesome reminder of the horror they had endured. And not the only reminder Kur had given her.

Daniel's eyes wandered to her chest, wondering if Janet had given Sam the same anti-scarring cream she had given him and whether it was working. He mentally shook himself as he realised where he was staring.

Daniel cleared his throat, heat rising to his cheeks. "Ah, how are you feeling?"

She shrugged, perching herself on the corner of his desk and absently picking up a carved circular object that had been misappropriated from one of the recent offworld missions.

"Fine, I guess. Considering." She rolled the object back and forth between her palms, glancing up to scrutinise his face. "You look like hell though."

Daniel barked out a laugh, not expecting her bluntness. "Gee, thanks." She returned his smile, her gaze dropping back down to the wooden ball as she dropped it into one hand and then the other.

"Err, you might want to..." He gestured ambiguously at her hands, "I mean, that's a native fertility stone, so..."

Eyes widening, she quickly dropped the ball back onto his desk, surreptitiously wiping her hands on her jeans. She laughed awkwardly at her own superstitiousness. "Well, I might need it in the future, but for now..." She trailed off, cheeks flushing as she realised what she was saying.

Daniel averted his eyes as they fell into awkward silence. His heart beat erratically in his chest, his mouth suddenly dry as he tried to put his thoughts into words.

"Sam, listen..." He sighed, dropping his pen and leaning back in his chair, he ran his hands through his hair, making it stick up in all directions. She didn't stop him this time; her piercing blue eyes bore into him, making his tongue stick in his mouth.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but... I just... I just need you to know." He closed his eyes, unable to take her gaze any longer, and hid his face in his hands. "I don't expect you to forgive me. Hell, I can't even forgive myself." His throat seized up, and he tried to swallow down the burning lump of unshed tears. He felt an iron hand clench around his heart, squeezing and squeezing until he couldn't breathe.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I'm so sorry..." He stared down at his hands, guilt bubbling up in his throat until the words just came tumbling out, one after the other, unstoppable. "I get it now. I get why there are the rules and regulations, and why they stopped you and Jack, and why you never did anything about it, because you can't do anything about it, and neither can I, because it's dangerous, because I could have killed you, because I almost _did_ kill you, and I would have died, Sam, I would have died if he'd... It was my fault, and I couldn't stop him, it was my fault because I love you, and he knew it, he _knew it_, and he used me, he used you to get to me, and... oh god, Sam... I would have told him, I would have told him everything just to save you."

Spent, he remained staring down at his hands – hands that had blood on them, hands that had hurt, had killed, and now... He clenched them into fists, the anguish ripping through his body like burning daggers, tearing, shredding, mangling...

Her hand closed over his fist and he raised his head. Her face was suddenly inches from his, and he found himself falling into a cobalt abyss.

"Daniel... You're right." She breathed, her breath hot on his face, and he wished right then and there that Kur had stabbed him through the heart and been done with it.

"You're right, this _is_ why we have the regs. Our enemies will use whatever knowledge they have against us. They will use it to get to us. That's why it's dangerous..." She paused, shifting forwards until her calf brushed against his thigh. She took her hand from his fist and raised it to his face, her fingers dancing over his jawline, and he closed his eyes at her touch. "That's why...you're a dangerous man to love, Daniel Jackson."

His breath hitched in his throat, eyes suddenly open wide, unbelieving. He searched her face, but her expression was open, vulnerable, naked before him, and he could find no trace of a lie. His hands – his bloody, destructive hands – reached for her, his palm cupping her cheek. His thumb trailed over her scar, Kur's parting gift, and her eyes fluttered closed, her lips parting.

"We can't…"

"I know…"

But he kissed her anyway, and she certainly didn't resist.

It was like he was addicted to the sarcophagus all over again. He couldn't stop, even if he wanted to, even if it would have killed him.

Their mouths melded together, tentatively exploring, testing boundaries and finding none. He held his breath as he poured everything into the kiss, all his pain, his anguish, his guilt, his love, his lust, his desperation. He gave her all of it, and she took it greedily. Their hands clutched at each other's clothes, pulling the other close, and yet still not being close enough.

Reluctantly, he broke from her, panting as he held back the desire burning within him. She dropped her forehead to his, and his eyes closed as she slid her warm hands under his jacket, her nails lightly raking across his chest and he groaned, barely containing himself.

"Sam…before we go further…if we do this…be together…" He was in too deep now, and he knew his heart couldn't take it if she were to have regrets.

He felt her breath against his lips as she exhaled, her strawberry-vanilla scent surrounding him, invading him. "I know Daniel, but I…I realised something…down in that cell."

"What?"

"That it's worth it."

Their lips met again, more hungrily this time, more desperate. He felt her leg shift to his other side, centering him between them. His hands ran up her denim-clad thighs to wrap around her waist. He pulled her from the desk, down into his lap, and she hooked her feet over the legs of his chair as she straddled him. Her hands wound their way into his hair, pulling him closer, deeper.

Another thought crossed his mind, and he had to mumble his question between heated kisses.

"But…what about…Jack?"

She sat up suddenly, incredulous, and the loss of her lips on his made him instantly regret saying anything. "Why on Earth would you bring the Colonel up at a time like this?"

"I-I just…I thought…er…"

Her face lost its shocked expression, melting instead into a mischievous grin. "Has anyone ever told you you're cute when you're flustered?"

If possible, Daniel felt his face turn even redder. "What? No! I just meant-"

"Am I kissing the Colonel right now?"

"Well, no…but…I thought…"

"Daniel?" Mirth twinkled in her eyes and the corner of her mouth quirked up in an amused smirk. "Shut up."

He seemed to have no choice in that regard as her lips descended on his once again. She canted her hips forward, and Daniel immediately forgot what he had been saying anyway. His hands found the buttons on her pastel pink shirt, popping them open one by one to reveal the expanse of creamy skin beneath. She tilted her head back and sighed as his mouth followed his hands, kissing down her neck, over her collarbone, and down the middle of her chest.

He felt her stiffen suddenly as he strayed close to the rise of her breast. Pulling his mouth from her warm skin, he saw her watching him, hesitation and uncertainty in her eyes. He drew his finger along the hem of her bra, watching in fascination as her skin erupted in goosebumps under his touch. From under the black lace peeked the curve of the dragon head and the sharp, straight lines of its wings. The cuts had healed, leaving only flat, reddish-brown scars, but they would be a reminder, for a few weeks at least, of the torment and agony that had almost taken her from him.

He pressed his lips to it, enjoying her sharp intake of breath. "Sam," he murmured against her skin, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, in this galaxy or the next, and nothing, _nothing_, could possibly make you any less beautiful."

He tugged down the lace to reveal the dragon's tail, dragging his lips across every inch of that mark, showering her with all the love and affection he had to offer. She sighed above him, her back arching, pressing herself further into his hands as his thumb brushed over a pert nipple.

"Daniel, wait." Her voice was breathy with need, and he reluctantly paused to look up at her. Her eyes were dark and glazed over with lust, her cheeks tinged a delicate pink, her lips plump and red from their bruising kisses, and it took Daniel every last wisp of willpower not to take her right then and there on the table.

"We, uh, can't do this here." She bit her lip before sliding from his lap, and Daniel groaned at the loss of her warmth. She turned, moving over to his computer desk, and Daniel's gaze hungrily followed the curve of her ass in her jeans as she bent over his keyboard. His more primal instincts and base desires still clouded his brain as lewd thoughts danced through his mind.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he grabbed the biggest textbook from the pile on his desk and placed it in his lap to cover his current _predicament. _Curiously, he glanced over to Sam tapping away at his computer.

"What are you doing?"

Straightening as she rebuttoned her shirt, Sam shot him a cheeky grin. "Erasing the last 15 minutes of video surveillance."

"Uh, won't they notice that?"

Sam cocked a single eyebrow in a way that would have made Teal'c proud. "What do you think I am? An amateur?"

He snorted, grinning as he shook his head.

"Listen, if we're going to _not_ do this, there's going to have to be some ground rules. That's number one."

"Right," Daniel nodded, finally able to remove the heavy textbook from his lap and place it back on the desk, "Professionalism." He stood, straightening his clothes and adjusting his crooked glasses back on his face. Sam turned to his bookcase, fixing her hair in the reflection of an obsidian obelisk. He watched her, fighting to keep his face neutral.

"Hey Sam? Do you want to, er, _not_ go to dinner with me tonight?"

She turned to him, a smile threatening to pull at the corner of her mouth. "Why Daniel, are you_ not _asking me on a date?"

"I most certainly am_ not._"

Her answering grin lit up the room, her eyes dancing with humour as she strut toward him, her knuckles barely brushing his as she swept past, whispering, "Then, maybe we could _not_ go back to your place after."

Daniel tried not to trip over his own feet as he hastily followed her out of his office. Though it wasn't quite how he had always imagined it, this new little game of theirs certainly had its advantages. And if this is what it took to allow him to be near her, to be with her, then for now, it was enough. 

_~ fin ~_


End file.
